Kidnapped
by liljess24
Summary: Bella had her life all mapped out when the unexpected and terrifying happens. What could the Agency possibly want with little Bella Swan? AU-Human
1. Stolen

I do not own the characters but the story is mine. Enjoy.

"Have fun and be careful," were the parting words from my Father as I exited the house into the cooling March night.

"Will do," I called back, closing the door. I took off at a brisk pace pulling my jacket tighter around me against the wind. The night was eerily quiet and there was no-one in sight as I headed towards the main road on my way into town, but I wasn't bothered by the stillness, I always feel safe when walking through .

My Dad had insisted on driving me but I'd convinced him that I'd be fine. I was in a good mood and fancied a nice walk. It wasn't that far to town. I'd lived here my whole life so I knew all the short cuts. I had my music to keep me company as well.

As I walked I pondered the future, my current life and how it was about to change. Alice and I were about to head off to University where we'd be house mates and we couldn't wait. We'd already found a house and some other house mates who all seemed lovely. I was going to study medicine whilst Alice was going to study Fashion. I knew she'd be amazing at it. She was already my own personal stylist. Not that I had a choice.

It was Alice's 21st Birthday that I was on my way to celebrate. I'd been working before hand, so, much to Alice's disappointment we couldn't get ready together but I'd agreed to meet them at the bar. I was only going to be about 30 minutes late. I'm sure others would be even later.

I enjoyed my walk into town with my music as company; I was in a good mood when I entered the bar to be welcomed with Alice's laughter.

"Bella!" she squealed before launching her arms around my neck. I think she'd already had quite a few; I had a bit of catching up to do.

"Alright Alice?" I smiled down to my best friend. She beamed back before grabbing my hand and leading or should I say dragging me over to everyone else. "Hi everyone."

"Hi Bella," was chorused back at me. I sat down in the crowded booth and was soon engulfed in conversation, laughter and merriment. I was on my third drink when Alice decided it was time to dance. I'm not a dancer but I knew how much it would mean to her and it was her birthday so I swallowed my dignity and got up.

It was pretty crowded and loud as we made our way through groups of people towards the dance floor. I accidently bumped into a guy on my way, we both apologized quickly but mine fell short of my lips when I looked into his face, gorgeous was an understatement. His piercing eyes captured mine before I was wrenched away from him by a surprising strong miniature human.

When I looked back he was gone much to my disappointment, Alice was of course oblivious so I moved on and forgot about him, it's not like he would be interested in me anyway. I think the alcohol had taken effect because I was having a great time and really couldn't care less about how I looked. Alice and I would sometimes dance stupidly on purpose or take the mick out of others around, we were both laughing hard most of the time.

All the laughing was making me thirsty so I told Alice I was going to get a drink, she offered to come with me but I didn't want to disrupt her fun so I left her with the others. After grabbing a water from the bar I thought I had better freshen up so I made my way towards the back of the bar where the loos were. I was surprised that I didn't look like a sweaty mess, I just had a pink hue to my cheeks which was rather flattering, not quite the same as my signature blush. My eyes looked bright and I had a slight smile on my face that I couldn't and didn't want to get rid of.

"Ooof. I'm so sorry," I said to the hard chest I had just walked straight into and semi winded my self on as I exited the restrooms.

"It was my fault. Are you okay?" came a husky masculine voice from above.

My eyes slowly travelled up the lean chest to the handsome face and familiar piercing eyes. My mind went blank for a split second.

"Hi, we have to stop meeting like this." He smirked. Wow was he sexy when he did that, my eyes focussed in on his lips and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss them.

"Err yea," I mumbled, taking a step back.

"I'm Edward," he said proffering his hand to me.

"Bella," I said taking it, it engulfed mine which I kind of liked, it made me feel delicate and feminine.

"Well Bella, how about I buy you a drink to apologise for keeping on bumping into you."

I was stunned that this hunk of a man would want to spend any more time with me than necessary but I wasn't about to send him away, so I responded with all that I could manage, which was a nod. He led me to the bar with his hand on the small of my back, all I could concentrate on was the heat radiating off of him.

"What are you drinking?"

"Vodka, lemon and lime please." Whilst he ordered my drink I searched the dance floor for the girls. I could see Alice dancing away as happy as could be.

"Here you are," he said, handing me my drink.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. So what brings you out tonight?"

"My friends birthday, you?"

"Just meeting some friends, do you want to go somewhere quieter where we can talk?"

_Really? Wow, okay._

"Sure, lead the way." I couldn't believe this guy wanted to talk to me, spend more time with me. He led us over to a quiet corner near the back of the bar, virtually next to the fire exit.

"Are all your friends dancing?"

I glanced back towards the dance floor but it was obscured by the bar and some pillars.

"Pretty much, yea. Where are your friends?"

"They're not here yet but I will introduce you when they get here."

I just nodded shyly and sipped at my drink. "Are you not drinking?"

"No, I don't feel like it tonight." He was leaning on his elbows over the small table between us, gazing intensely at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny. I didn't know what he was so interested in. "You're not used to attention are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I shrugged.

"I don't know why, you are quite stunning."

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't the best at taking compliments so I just nodded my thanks again, even though I didn't quite believe him.

The drink I had must have been a double because I was feeling the effects pretty quickly.

"It's hot in here, want to get some fresh air?" he asked.

I should have said no, that I had to go find my friends again, but in my inebriated state I agreed, it _was_ hot in here after all. He opened the fire exit and guided me outside. It obviously wasn't an alarmed door because nothing went off when he opened it.

After closing the door behind us he backed me up against the alleyway wall adjacent to the bar and leaned into me, he was so intoxicating and sexy. Was he going to kiss me? I wanted him to kiss me, I was so stupid. He was so close, everything was starting to go fuzzy from his proximity.

"Bella?" he whispered, so close I could feel his breath on my lips, my eyes closed awaiting their touch.

"Yea?" I breathed back.

"I'm sorry."

My brow creased, why was he sorry? Why was I so tired and heavy? Why couldn't I open my eyes? I felt him sweep me up off my feet and carry me, I couldn't tell where, I just knew we were moving. I could hear an engine running and felt the change in height when he stepped into said vehicle. I tried to talk, to ask what was going on, why did I feel like this, where were we going? But my mind seemed to be disconnected from my body; everything was so slow and heavy. The dreaded thought that I must have been drugged engulfed me in terror just as I succumbed to the darkness, powerless to stop it.

...

Please review xx


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer:- The characters are not mine but the story is! **

**I wanted to pace myself with uploading chapters but I couldn't wait to give you the next instalment. Enjoy.**

The first thing I became aware of was the loud rumbling of an engine and then the vibrating and movement of something hard underneath me. I think I was lying down, there was a dull ache in my shoulder from the hard surface and the same arm was numb.

I struggled to recall where I was and what had happened. I knew I was going to town to meet some friends for drinks.

_Oh God, I hope I didn't have too much and pass out or something in someone's car_.

My head sure did feel like I had a hangover and I felt queasy. But I'm not a big drinker so how did I end up in this state?_ Hang on…._ I could remember the club and a man! That's when a wave of terror swept over me, I was drugged! I had a drink with him, I think.

At this point, I ran a quick infantry of my body. Head: ow, whatever he used on me must still be wearing off, I was still a bit fuzzy. Arms: when I tried to move them it became apparent that my wrists were tied behind my back, not good. Back and body, no pain, slight discomfort from the hard surface I was awkwardly lying on but nothing serious. I opened my eyes but there was nothing, just the deepest of black. Turning my head made me realise not only did I have a stiff neck but that there was also a rough sack type thing over my head. My breathing rate was bordering on dangerous as was my heart rate. The feeling of claustrophobia made my panic increase. I had to remain calm and think.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy there."

_Him! It was him!_

I froze at the sound of _that _voice, he sounded to be no more than a few feet away and slightly higher than my current prone figure. I tried to move again but found that my ankles were tied as well.

_Great, now I can't even run!_

"Steady girl, we don't want you to hurt yourself."

'_We?'_ _Who is 'we'?_

Well I assumed _we_ were in a moving vehicle. Judging by the sound, _we_ were in a decent sized van, so if this guy was in the back with me then there must someone else driving it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I tried to make my voice strong but failed - instead it was cracked and shaky. I couldn't remember what he had said his name was, my memory was still hazy.

"We'll explain everything shortly, try not to panic."

_Explain what? Why they kidnapped me?! What did they want with me?!_

There's nothing special about me. I come from an average home - we don't have much money so they can't be after a ransom. I've always been average at everything, even in the looks department, so I was baffled. If it wasn't for a ransom then that meant I was in serious trouble, they were most likely going to kill me. But then why cover my face, hiding them from me, if they just planned on killing me? I tried to not think about what else they could do as I was still trying to control my panic.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Lets not get excited now, like I said, we'll explain everything soon enough."

His voice sounded so smooth and confident. He was the same man from the bar. I knew he was too good to be true! Damn it! My thoughts turned to my dad. Did he know I was missing? Had my friends tried to contact me to find out where I was? Alice… was poor, sweet Alice worrying, or did no-one even realise I was gone? I didn't know what was worse. On the one hand I didn't want them to worry, but on the other, I wanted everyone to know, so they'd find me!

After a short while I felt the van slow to a stop before doors opened and slammed. The doors behind me were opened and the cold night air hit me, making me shiver, both from cold and fear. This was it, this was when I would find out what they were going to do to me. One of them grabbed me by the waist pulling me backwards towards the door.

"NOOO!" I screamed as I tried to get away but I was incapacitated.

"Hush now," said a new voice. "No-one can hear you out here so there's no point," he said as he hefted me up over his shoulder wrapping an arm around my thighs, securing me to him. His wide shoulder dug into my bladder uncomfortably as I bounced with each of his steps.

"Put me down!" I demanded. "What do you want with me? Let me go!"

They didn't reply but I could tell that we were entering a building by the change in acoustics, followed then by the sensation of descending, it sounded like stairs. We paused and I heard a lock being opened before we continued down. I was lowered gently onto what felt like a bed. Why were they being gentle with me?

The bag over my head was abruptly pulled off and I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. I shied away from the silhouettes of three large men standing over me. Shit. Now they were defiantly going to kill me, or worse.

The one in the middle crouched down in front of me at eye level. I could just make out his features and was shocked again at just how striking he was, his face was model standard with those same penetrating eyes and a shock of sex hair. He was the middle sized one of the three. I couldn't look anywhere but at him as he looked me straight in the eye with that sinful crooked smile.

"Hello Isabella, welcome to our home… of sorts. We're sorry about the unconventional way in which you were obtained, but it was the best we could do."

"Who are you? What do you want?" I knew I was repeating myself but I wasn't getting any answers! My thoughts were bordering on hysteric.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, all will be explained shortly, we promise. How about we undo these binds? But you have to promise not to run." He raised an eyebrow, almost challengingly.

_Not going to hurt me? As if!_

But I did want them to untie me, so I could make an escape if possible. Of course I wasn't going to tell them that, so I just nodded.

"Do you promise you're not going to run?" The eyebrow was still raised.

I nodded again, now impatient to be rid of the bonds as they were cutting into my skin.

"Good," he huffed. He took my wrists in his rough hands. I could tell he tried to be gentle with me. Why?

I didn't believe them when they said they weren't going to hurt me, why else would they kidnap me? I had to bide my time before I could run. I was trying to not be distracted by his hands running over my skin almost tenderly.

_Creep!_

"Are these sore?" he asked.

I shook my head - not wanting to show weakness, although apparently I'd lost my voice.

Once my limbs were free I moved back against the cold wall away from the men and wrapped my arms around my knees as I scrutinised them. I tried to take in as much detail as possible in the case, by some miracle, I made it out alive and could identify them. They were huge hulking men, which was scary but their faces looked kind.

The biggest one of all who looked like a giant had short dark curly hair and a kind, joyous face that was beaming down at me, creating adorable dimples in his cheeks. His expression wasn't lecherous in the slightest, he looked genuinely happy to see me. I think that unnerved me more! And how can I think one of my kidnappers as adorable? I must still be out of it!

The smallest one was just slightly shorter than the others and skinnier but still lean looking. His face wasn't smiling but he didn't look scary, he looked curious as he studied me. I couldn't deny that they were all very good looking men. I may be fearing for my life but I wasn't blind.

"Emm, how about you go get our guest some food and water?" said the man from the bar. I still couldn't remember his name and it was bugging me. The big one nodded and turned to leave.

Emm, I noted.

Barman continued, "We apologize again for the kidnapping but it is for your own safety." Now my mind was reeling. _What?_ "And once we've explained everything to you, if you comply with our wishes then you can stay in one of the nicer rooms upstairs. We are sorry about having to keep you in the basement for the time being but we can't afford for you to run before we explain. _You_ can't afford to run before we explain."

"Who are you?" It was the first of many budding questions to get out.

"Well, I am Agent Cullen." _Agent?_ "This is Agent Whitlock and Agent McCarty has just gone to fetch you some food."

"Okay, so who do you work for then, why are you doing this?"

"We are with MI6 Isabella, we have been assigned to you as guards - to protect you. But you have to work with us or this will end badly." He paused as if allowing me time to process what he'd just said. When I didn't respond he sighed and continued. "It's late, we'll explain more in the morning, please try and get some rest. I understand you must be frightened and confused."

_Understatement of the century goes to Cullen!_

He stood up and slowly backed towards the only exit. Before I could ask what he was on about, Agent McCarty or Emm, returned with a sandwich and a glass of water. He laid the plate and glass on the floor next to the bed and then left, closely followed by Whitlock and then Cullen.

"Sleep well Isabella."

_I think sleep is out of the equation!_

I gulped down the water, but couldn't stomach the food, so I left it and curled up under the blanket with a shudder.

My mind was working at a mile a minute. I assumed they'd been planning this for a while, they said they're not going to hurt me and that they're protecting me! MI6 Agents in fact! Although I hadn't seen any I.D. so I couldn't believe them just yet. And then there's still the question of, why me? What could MI6 possibly want with me. To protect me? MI6? Seriously? I found it hard to believe. They didn't seem like they were going to hurt me however, Cullen was even gentle with me minus the whole kidnapping part. But even then, now I think about it, he didn't hurt me.

I wondered if Charlie knew yet, I hoped he did. All I wanted to do was go home and curl up in my own bed, where I knew I would be safe.

Angry tears began falling, I was angry at myself for putting myself in a vulnerable situation with a stranger, angry at Alice for having a Birthday party, angry at these captors for taking me, angry at everything and everyone even though I knew the only ones I should be angry at are the ones who are holding me here. I was being selfish and I knew I had no right to be angry with Alice of all people who was probably worried sick right now. She'd always got on well with Charlie so wouldn't have had any qualms about ringing him if she couldn't reach me, so it wouldn't have been long before she'd called him.

I didn't even know where I was, I had no idea how long I was out before I came round so I had no way of judging roughly how far from home I was. Now I was stuck in this dark cold basement awaiting my fate and I was supposed to sleep well?

_Yea, right!_

I looked around at my surroundings. The bed was pressed against the wall with the only exit to my left in the corner and a desk opposite me at the far end of the medium sized basement. There was nothing else apart from me. I didn't know what had happened to my bag with my phone and purse in it. They must have it.

_They wouldn't want me to make a call, would they!?_

I knew there was a lock on the door but I couldn't remember hearing it engage when they left. I jumped to my feet, flew to the door and yanked on the handle, nothing. Damn it! I was stuck. I leant back against the door as a sob erupted from my chest. I sunk to the floor feeling hopeless and buried my face in my knees as I let it all out.

When I was all cried out and feeling disturbingly numb, I crawled back to the mattress and curled up again under the blanket. I hadn't realised I was shaking till that point. The events of the night and my crying had really taken it out of me and I soon fell into a very restless sleep.

**A/N:- Can Bella really trust them? Stay tuned as the story unravels. I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading. xx**


	3. Resignation

**Disclaimer. I only own the story. Thanks for reading, enjoy. **

"Isabella."

Isabella? Why is anyone calling me Isabella? No-one calls me that. As I rose out of the sleep induced fog my mind began to clear and the realisation of where I was and who it was who was calling me, made me jolt awake. His hand was still on my shoulder from shaking me and I quickly shuffled away from his touch against the cold wall looking at him fearfully. What was he going to do?

He looked down at me sympathetically. "I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't going to hurt you." I still didn't believe him! "I brought you some more water and some toast, you should really eat something."

I nodded, downed the drink and then began nibbling the toast - not tasting it.

"The guys will be down shortly and then we'll get down to business."

I'm not sure if that's what I wanted to hear or not! Maybe I'd finally get some answers but what if the 'business' involved killing me?!

_Not happy about that idea!_

The other men came in and stood behind Cullen. They all looked very intimidating. Was this all part of them trying to psyche me out? Once they were all in place and all looking at me expectantly which made me uncomfortable, Cullen began.

"Now I know you are wondering why we nabbed you."

_You think?_

"Well, you have to believe me when I say that it was for your own good."

_What ever!_

"There are people out there who are planning on hurting you, we have been hired to prevent that from happening."

"Who would want to hurt me and why?"

"That's what we are going to clarify and then sort out."

I racked my brains trying to think of anything that could be the cause of this but came up blank. I am bog standard average, with average life and average everything.

"You must have the wrong girl…"

"Isabella Marie Swan born September 13th 1990?" he spoke without hesitation.

"Well yes but…"

"Then we have the right girl. Don't worry, we will figure this out. Until then we're most likely going to have to move quite frequently and for your own wellbeing you must listen to us and do as we say."

I just stared at him, I was still shell shocked, unsure whether to believe them or not. Were they really just protecting me?

"So you don't know who's after me?" I asked in disbelief. The men all just looked at the floor. "If you don't know who is supposedly after me, then how do you know that I need protecting?!" my voice was rising in pitch.

"We don't want to throw around accusations at this time but we have sufficient evidence indicating that a specific organisation is behind this. You have to trust us."

I thought about that for a minute, but nothing came to mind, I didn't have a clue who could want to hurt me.

"You said that you are MI6 Agents, how do I know you're telling the truth?" I questioned nervously.

"Ah, please forgive me," he said, removing a wallet from his back pocket and handing it to me. I opened it and sure enough there was his picture next to an MI6 badge. It made me feel slightly easier having seen I.D., although I had no idea what an MI6 badge was supposed to look like, so they could still be lying to me. I wasn't about to let my guard down just yet. I was still confused about everything else and very suspicious about their supposed lack of knowledge. I handed it back to him and he continued. "We'd like to move you to a more comfortable room upstairs but you have to promise not to run. We are the only ones keeping you alive right now. That may be shocking to hear but it's the truth and if you run, they will get you."

_Shit!_

"Now do you promise not to run?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded - still in disbelief over this whole situation. The smile he gave me lit up his face and I was taken aback by his beauty. If what they said was true then maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I chastised myself for that thought immediately as Charlie and Alice came to mind.

"Come on then," he said, offering me his hand. I semi-reluctantly took it and he hauled me to standing, I was a bit wobbly and he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. Now that I was standing up, I could get a better gauge on the actual size of these men and I wasn't far off. Cullen was about a foot taller that me. The Hulk was taller still and the quiet one was slightly smaller. Cullen turned for the door and The Hulk indicated for me to follow. In typical Bella fashion I caught my toe on the first step and almost face planted, earning a chuckle from the guys behind me which made my face flame.

We emerged into a narrow hallway from a door under the stairs. I followed Cullen through to the back of the house into a dining room. The whole place looked old and worn out, like it needed some serious tlc. The gaudy brown wall paper was peeling and every surface was covered in a thick layer of dust. There was a mildewy smell in the air which made my nose wrinkle slightly.

"I know it's not much but it's only temporary," McCarty piped up.

I didn't say anything as I looked around. There was a solid back door with a large window next to it. I tried not to make it obvious but I was trying to get an idea of where I was and what I'd be dealing with if I needed to make a run for it, but all I could see outside was green. What looked like a dense forest was encroaching on the over grown small garden. They weren't kidding when they said no-one would hear me if I screamed.

"Please take a seat." I turned towards Cullen - who had sat at the far end of the large dining table - and was indicating the seat I was standing by. I slowly sat, still feeling unsure about these three supposed saviours.

"Where are we?"

"I'm afraid we can't answer that for security reasons. It's best that way."

_Riiight…!_

It would seem that Cullen's the leader of the group as he does most of the talking and the others seem to follow his instructions.

"So now what?" I asked.

Cullen unsurprisingly was the one to answer. "Well Isabella. The plan is to move frequently, travelling the country whilst the three of us keep you from harm and work on dealing with the threat accordingly."

I just nodded in acknowledgement. Looks like I won't be going back to college any time soon.

"How long is that going to take?"

That question earned me his crooked smile that on any other day may have melted me.

"We don't have a time limit but we can assure you that we will do everything in our power to sort this out as soon as possible."

"I need to call my dad!" I stood with a start, automatically checking my pocket for my phone before remembering that they had taken it.

Cullen leant forward with his elbows on the table looking at me with regret. "You can't call him Isabella," he said calmly but with authority.

"What? Why?" I was horrified! I had to let him know I was okay.

"Security reasons," was the only reason he gave.

"Does he know I'm missing? What will he be told? If you really are MI6 then surely the government will let him know what's going on, right?"

I couldn't keep looking at his sorrowful eyes so I searched the others but they looked just as guilty.

"He has to think you have disappeared. They will be watching him and if they suspect he knows anything then they won't hesitate to take him in for… questioning."

My breath caught at the idea of any harm coming to my lovable Father. I collapse back into my chair, tears stinging my eyes.

"Why me?"

"That's what we're going to figure out, but you have to be patient, we're not going to find all the answers straight away. It will take time and a lot of tactful manoeuvring on our part".

"That's where I come in," boomed McCarty, pushing out his chest looking awfully proud of himself. He must have understood my questioning gaze because he continued, all too happily. "I'm the best computer hacker out there!" I raised an eye brow. "It's the truth! I can do just about anything with a computer, also pretty darn good at dealing with anything electrical."

You wouldn't have thought it, looking at him, that he's a computer whiz, more like a professional rugby player. What's that about not judging a book by its cover?

I looked over at Agent Whitlock, he was leaning against one of the counters to my right but stood tall when he realised he was up for his introduction. "As you know my name is Agent Whitlock. I have a long history in the forces and was responsible for tactical planning as well as being able to authentically produce any legal document you might need."

"Aww come on Jazz," Agent McCarty began. "He's just being modest. You wouldn't believe it looking at him but he's also a world class fighter and has a weird way of sussing people out." This revelation unnerved me somewhat. I had noticed the way he seemed to be studying me. He always kept a safe distance however, further than the others and seemed to be the least friendly or sociable, I guessed he's just the quiet type.

Cullen cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him. "Isabella… Whilst you are with us I can't stress enough how important it is for you to work with us and not to run. You must not try and contact anyone. If they find out our location it will end badly, also, you will be potentially putting your loved ones in danger. Do you understand?"

Everything that they were telling me was slowly sinking in. I felt helpless and hopeless. There was nothing I could do, I just had to trust my life to these three strangers and hope for the best. I sighed in resignation and nodded again. I didn't have the energy to form words.

"Thank you Isabella. Now, when we are working we would appreciate it if you could keep your distance and let us do our job. Please do not leave any place that we are staying, on your own. Okay?"

I nodded again. If giving them space meant that they could sort this mess out sooner and I could go home sooner, then that was fine by me.

"We shall keep you up to speed with any developments along the way." He stood to leave. "Follow me and I'll show you to your room."

I stood warily, I was still unsure about these men but they hadn't tried anything with me so far and they did seem genuine, plus I'd seen the badges. I still didn't like the fact that it appeared that I had to trust them with my life, these strangers. The hardest part of all would be, not being able to contact Charlie or Alice. I already missed them so much. I knew they'd be worried sick and I hated it. If I could just get one little message to them, to let them know I was okay and alive. I just didn't know how.

Agent Cullen led the way back to the hallway and then up the narrow creaky staircase. I followed him down the dark landing to a door at the far end, furthest from the stairs and past numerous other doors. I wondered briefly if this was in case I decided to make a run for it - I'd have to pass their rooms first and they'd most definitely hear me thanks to the old floorboards.

My room was relatively small with a single window opposite the door and a double bed crammed into the space. A small set of draws were on the far side of the bed which was made up in light blue sheets that looked new and out of place in the dilapidated building.

"This will be your room whilst we're here. Please try and make yourself at home. The bathroom is the second door on the left down the hall. There are fresh towels in there. We haven't had time to pick you up any clothes yet but Agent McCarty is heading out later and he'll pick you up something."

We stood awkwardly for a few moments before he turned to leave.

"Agent Cullen?" He whipped back round to face me, eyebrows raised in question. "Thank you."

He nodded without saying anything, the sad look back in his eyes and he left, pulling the door closed behind him. He probably feels sorry for me and the situation I have found myself in. If he's truly looking out for me and keeping me alive then a thank you is the least that I owe him.

I sat on the edge of the bed, gazing out the window, wondering what now? All I could see from this view was more trees. I didn't have a clue where we were. I felt a sob erupt out of my chest as everything hit me - the loss, the worry, the unknown. I just wanted to go home. I laid back throwing my arm over my eyes trying to sob quietly. I wanted to appear strong in front of the Agents.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. It would be great to hear from you. See you next time when hopefully more questions will be answered! xx**


	4. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine. Enjoy.**

...

When I'd eventually cried myself dry, I couldn't ignore the need to relieve myself any longer so I slowly stood and headed for the door - half expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. I tried to quietly make my way down the landing but the floor was having none of it. True to his word the second door on the left was a bathroom. It wasn't much cleaner than the rest of the house which was off putting but it would do. This house obviously hadn't been lived in for a very long time and was sorely neglected.

After relieving myself I decided to have a shower, at least the plumbing worked. I was feeling filthy and hoped it would make me feel better. I did but just marginally.

At about lunchtime there was a knock at the door. It was Agent McCarty.

"Hey Isabella!" he beamed. It was hard not to return his smile. "We're just about to have some food, would you like to join us?" I was feeling hungry but didn't think I could really stomach anything. However I was extremely bored in this room with nothing to do apart from doze, so I nodded and exited the room. "Aw come on, Isabella." He threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his side. I froze in panic, scared of what he was going to do and in shock over his brute strength. But he released me. It had just been a hug of mammoth proportion, nothing else. I chuckled nervously. When was I going to accept that these guys really weren't going to hurt me? "Cheer up, we've got your back," he said, slapping me on the back and nearly pushing me off balance. He obviously didn't realise just how strong he was.

"Thanks," I muttered as I proceeded to follow him down the stairs.

We had a lunch of ham sandwiches. The guys wolfed theirs down whilst I picked at mine. I guess any other situation and this would have been amusing.

"You going to eat that?" Agent McCarty mumbled through his last mouthful pointing at my half eaten sandwich. I shook my head and pushed the plate towards him. Within seconds it was gone. Amusing and slightly gross.

Seeing these men in this relaxed state made it even harder for me to see them as secret agents although I suppose even James Bond eats. Whitlock was still tapping away on his laptop with a slight frown in concentration. I couldn't see the screen. They were being secretive but not overtly so. I did wonder if they were telling me everything they knew. I highly doubted it because surely they knew where the supposed threat was coming from and if so then why couldn't they tell me? It's me it is against and it's not like I'm going anywhere or able to tell anyone. I didn't like not being in the know and not having control over my life.

I also had to reason though, that I had been with them a while now and none of them had tried anything dodgy with me. The closest any of them had come apart from the kidnap was when McCarty hugged me. It frit me half to death at the time but it was harmless. And another thing, watching them and the way they talk to each other, especially McCarty, they seem like just a group of mates interacting. That could however disprove the Agent spiel and so then, who are they? I didn't know!

McCarty patted his stomach before sighing and standing up. "I'd better be off then, want to be back before dark. Oh, Isabella, could you please write down your dress sizes?" He handing me a piece of paper and a pen. This is embarrassing! "Any preferences?"

"Something comfortable?" I was still wearing my denim skirt and nice top that I had worn to Alice's party and it really wasn't practical or comfortable for any length of time. He nodded deep in thought. I was slightly dreading what he might bring me and what he'd make me wear. "I could come with you?" It was a long shot but I had to try, I wanted to get out of this house even just for a few minutes.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big boy." He turned and addressed the others. "I'll be back soon then, see you later. Have fun." And that was it, he was gone. Now what? I should have asked for a book or something, something to take my mind off things and help pass the long hours of doing nothing. I got the impression this was going to take a while so there would be many boring hours of nothingness ahead.

Agent Cullen was now typing away on the lap top opposite me with Agent Whitlock looking over his shoulder. They looked to be deep in concentration and I suddenly felt awkward. I slowly stood, trying not to draw attention to myself as I vacated the room. Cullen's eyes shot to mine as I moved. They burned with an intensity that took my breath away. He was first to break the contact as he returned his eyes to the screen.

In walking to the stairs I was also walking towards the front door, I glanced over my shoulder - the guys were out of sight around the corner. I could easily get out of the door right now, but how far could I get before they got me? Not far probably and where would I go anyway? I was undecided on whether I wanted to escape or not. Of course I wanted to go home but if there were people out there after me then it'd be safer to stay here. All I wanted to do was somehow get a message to Charlie.

Charlie is the Police Chief in our town so would most likely have everyone out looking for me. I wondered how MI6 would deal with that. Obviously they'd try to interfere because they know where I am but they would still have to hide it from him. I could only imagine the frustration he would be going through right now when everything he tried would be thwarted. I'd have to bide my time and hope that somehow I might be able to get him a message.

I found myself back in my room and slumped down on the bed bored out of my mind, how many more days would be like this? I groaned at the thought. Then laughed out loud at my ironic situation, I couldn't believe the daughter of a police officer was a victim of a kidnapping - whatever the reasons behind it.

I jolted awake thanks to the slamming of a car door outside. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't disoriented this time, I knew where I was. There was a louder slamming door downstairs and I heard McCarty's booming voice "Yo, my brothers! I have returned!" I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips as I got up and headed for the stairs. I hoped they wouldn't mind me being around them, I was so bored that some distractions and company would be a blessing right now.

Entering the kitchen warily, the first thing I noticed were bags, lots and lots of bags!

"Isabella!" McCarty boomed making me jump and the others chuckle.

"Hi, Agent McCarty," I mumbled feeling embarrassed and awkward as I stood in the door way.

"Let's have none of that Agent crap, call me Emmett. Now come look at what I brought you, I hope you like it!" He was wringing his hands in excitement and shifting from one foot to the other. _He is a character!_

I blushed as I moved over to him and the mass of bags. I had images of mini skirts and tube tops or something equally appalling, he'd probably like that. I was relieved however to find jeans and decent looking t-shirts, a few jumpers and a coat as well as shoes. I was impressed.

"Thanks… Emmett, but who paid for all this? You know I could have gone home quickly and picked things up."

"It was our bosses so don't worry yourself and we couldn't be putting you in harms way by letting you go home, could we?"

"I guess not." It was worth a try.

I looked at the others, they were concentrating on whatever they were working on and didn't seem to be bothered by my presence.

"I also got some DVD's for evenings and a few books. I happen to know you like reading." I looked at him shocked with my mouth most likely catching flies. He just winked and tapped his nose. How did they know things like this about me? It was weird! "And food! We're not gonna be here long so I just bought the basics."

Not that much later we were all sat around the table eating sandwiches again. I was considering volunteering my culinary skills because sandwiches would get boring fast! I was wearing my new jeans and Superdry t-shirt, I'd always loved Superdry but could never justify the cost so never bought anything. Emmett had complimented me when I came back down which of course made my cheeks burn.

"So what have you guys been working on then?" I asked, I had been curious since last night, I wasn't sure if they'd tell me though, security reasons and what not.

Cullen and Whitlock looked at each other before Cullen began. "At the moment, we are just sorting out travel plans and accommodation."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Just that we shall be leaving here in two days."

I nodded my acknowledgement.

"How are you holding up Isabella?" It was Whitlock who had spoken. I was surprised because he was a man of few words. Suddenly I had every eye on me. I ducked my head in a vain attempt to hide my blush. I detested being the centre of attention.

"Call me Bella," I said, looking at each one in turn, they all nodded. "Well I still don't understand why people want to hurt me. I miss my dad and I'm worried about him, but I'm okay, I guess." I wasn't about to tell them that I didn't trust them.

The guys all looked sombre and almost guilty. Edward caught my eyes. "We are sorry Isabella."

"It's not your fault, you're the ones protecting me, right?" I watched him closely for his reaction.

He looked down, "Right." What was that? Guilt? A lie?

"I have a question though," I began. Edward's eyes met mine again. "How come you couldn't just take me to a police station and keep me there or just the one safe house? Why do we have to be on the run?"

Edward took a moment to sort out his response. "We believe that the enemy might have infiltrated the police, and that is a risk we cannot take. Plus there is always the risk of someone leaking the location of your safe house if you had a permanent one - so this was our only option." That made sense I suppose.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" exclaimed Emmet after an almost awkward silence descended on us, I had a feeling he was just changing the subject but I let it slide. "What do you want to watch, Bella? I got House of Flying Daggers, Terminator 4, Robin Hood, Batman and some others." All of them were stereotypical guy films I noticed but I didn't mind, I had never been a real girly girl anyway.

"I really don't mind, why don't you choose?"

We watched the movie on one of the laptops as they didn't have a TV or DVD player. We all squeezed on to the large sofa in the living room, it also happened to be the only comfortable piece of furniture in the room. It was bit awkward at the beginning as I was wedged between Emmett and Cullen but I was finding that when you're around Emmett it is hard to not get sucked in by his light heartedness and joy.

I tried to concentrate on the movie with marginal success, if it wasn't for Cullen's rock hard leg pressed up against mine, then I would have been fine. I kept on berating myself for thinking about him like that. With everything that was going on, how on earth could I be thinking about a man in that way? I was shocked by myself. Our proximity didn't seem to bother him though. No surprise there. I was just a job to him and there is no way in a million years that if we met each other in different circumstances that he'd even look twice at me. I thought he was too good to be true in the bar and I was right!

When the movie ended, I excused myself to my room saying goodnight to the guys. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep as that's what I'd been doing all day but I felt like I should retreat to my room anyway. I didn't want to impose on them.

Exiting the bathroom after brushing my teeth with my new toothbrush I walked straight into a solid body. I would have toppled over if strong hands hadn't grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"I'm sorry," I gushed. He laughed and my breath caught in my throat.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ok? We really have to stop bumping into each other like this," he joked.

"Mmhmm." _Smooth!_

He removed his hands and stuffed them in his pockets. "Well, have a good night Isabella."

"Please Agent, call me Bella."

"Okay, if you'll call me Edward." I don't know why I blushed but I did. What was it about this guy that had this effect on me? I had to remind myself that I couldn't be sure they were who they say they were and that I didn't know if they really didn't mean me any harm. Were we really just going to travel the country or was there something more sinister behind the moves? Where were they really going to take me?

"Edward." I nodded. I liked the sound of that. He smiled and then went to move away.

"Sleep well Isabella." He just laughed at the indignant look on my face. I huffed and turned for my room.

"You too, Agent Cullen," I called back mockingly. He just chuckled in response.

I don't know why I was making a fuss about my name, it was true that no-one called me Isabella but I quite liked it coming from his lips. I decided not to fight him on it again as I settled down into my bed for the night.

I had a restless night, filled with dreams of the guys taking me to horrible places and abandoning me or taking me to people who were going to abuse me. I awoke shaking a few times. Were these premonitions or just products of my imagination? Should I wait to find out what they really have in store for me or run now before it's too late? I think that one of the reasons I was finding it hard to believe their story was that I still couldn't believe that a secret organisation would be after me. There was absolutely no reason that I could think of that I would have gained their attention. Then it hit me. My Dad! He's a police officer, a Chief in fact. He must have plenty of enemies! Could he have angered these people enough for them to want revenge? Were they threatening me as a way of getting back at him? I resolved to ask the boys first thing in the morning.

...

**A/N: Thank you for reading. What do you think? Should Bella trust them? Are they really who they say they are? Would you believe them? I would love to hear from you.**

**Jess x**


	5. Moving

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine just the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later I found myself stood in the hallway with bags at my feet, waiting for the guys to sort themselves out so we could leave. They wouldn't tell me where we were heading which was frustrating but I had to deal with it.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as he exited the kitchen towards me.

"Yea, ready when you are."

"Good. Are you okay with the plan? Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Okay good, let's get you set up then."

I followed him out of the front door. This was the first time I'd been outside since I arrived and it was nice to get some fresh air. I followed slowly behind, taking in the dense woods that surrounded us as we made our way over to the Vauxhall estate. Jasper opened the boot and laid some blankets and a pillow down.

He turned to me next, offering me his hand. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I mumbled, taking his hand and folding myself into the boot. I shifted around a bit, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible.

"Remember, this is just until we're clear of the area, okay?"

I just nodded before I turned my head to better see the other guys who had just walked over. They all looked guilty which made me feel a bit better I guess.

"We hate doing this but it really is the safest option," Cullen said with a grim smile.

The guys had told me that they'd stayed local because they had been staking out the area and my routine for a while so already had this place set up. It made me shiver to think I had been stalked without even knowing it. They didn't know exactly when they were going to be able to get me so they hadn't set anywhere else up. I had to remain out of sight, to be on the safe side as there were bound to be look outs in the area.

"It's cool guys, come on, lets get out of here."

Emmett chuckled, they all nodded and Jasper slowly pulled the boot closed plunging me into darkness. As the car doors slammed I was reminded of the last time I was in darkness in a vehicle. At least this time I wasn't tied up, maybe next time I'll even get a seat! I felt the engine start up and then us moving.

They seemed to be willing to answer most questions when asked. I was a bit dubious when they first suggested that I should go in the boot but they said it was 'for my own safety'. I was getting sick of hearing that already. We were close to home apparently and I was at risk of being recognised. The fact we were close to home made my heart ache. I was so close to Charlie yet I still wasn't allowed to speak to him. I really didn't see the harm in a quick phone call. Could Charlie's phone really be bugged? I doubted it but then again, I was still unbelieving of this whole situation!

Three days with these guys hadn't really diminished my doubts about them but they hadn't done anything to make me question their integrity either. This was the test I suppose. If we did end up at just another safe house then maybe I could relax a bit more.

"You alright in there B?" Emmett boomed a bit too loudly.

"Yea, fine," I huffed. I hoped the drive wasn't going to be too long. I was curled up and knew that after a while I'd need to stretch. I had lost track of how long we had been driving for but I'm sure it seemed longer than it actually was.

"Okay, Isabella, you should be okay to come through now." Cullen said just as he lowered one of the back seats allowing me to clamber through into the back of the car. I breathed a sigh of relief as fresh air engulfed me and I could stretch more. Not as much as I would have liked but it was better than before.

"You okay B?" Emmett asked from the front. He had turned to look at me and had an expectant smile on his face. Jasper was driving which meant I was sat next to Cullen.

"Yea, I'm okay."

"Good, good." He replied before swivelling to face the front again. He fiddled with the radio for a bit before he settled on Radio 1. I noticed he quickly skipped over the local radio stations, I wondered if there may be news reports on me or if MI6 would keep them under tabs. I knew Charlie would want the world to know and for everyone to be looking for me. So I thought I'd ask.

"Knowing my Dad, he would have everyone looking for me and every news station broadcasting the disappearance of his Daughter, what are your bosses doing about that, if anything?"

Cullen was the one to answer like I had expected. "We don't want the Agency to know you are under our protection. You would think that if MI6 had you that they wouldn't publicise your disappearance, but we don't want the Agency to know, so we are not covering it up in the media."

I nodded taking in what he said. "So I'm most likely in the news now?"

"I know for a fact that you are."

This shocked me, it was weird to think that the country now knew my face and name and were on the lookout.

"What are they saying about me?" Morbid curiosity getting the better of me.

"Who you are, where you went missing and asking for information. Not a lot."

"Is there anything about my Dad?" My voice was slowly diminishing, the more I asked. My mind going crazy over images of my Dad angry and worried sick.

"He has made a statement yes, try not to think about it too much Isabella."

I nodded, "Won't that just make your job harder? I mean if the Agency were thinking about harming me before, now that I've disappeared, won't that make them try harder, that on top of the police searching as well!?"

They all snorted. "Yes unfortunately, this is why we have to make keeping you hidden our utmost priority and why we will mainly be travelling by night, today being the only exception."

"So does this _Agency_ have any idea what happened or who has me?"

"Not as far as we are aware. They don't seem to know anything, which is good."

"Would it be such a bad thing if I am spotted? 'Cause you're the good guys, surely."

"Yea but if you are sighted then the Agency will also know where you are…"

"Ah okay, I get it, keep my head down and don't get spotted, got it."

"I'm glad we have you on board, it makes our job a lot easier."

"Yea well even though I really want to go home or at least call my Dad, I don't want to die!"

"We don't want you to die either."

"Yea 'cause then you would have failed and will get fired, am I right?" I joked.

He chuckled nervously. "Maybe, but that's not the only reason we don't want you to die."

I looked at him seriously for a moment trying to suss out what exactly he was implying by that statement but decided to not think too deeply on it, it would only confuse me even more.

"Okay well no-one has anything to worry about 'cause I'm not going to die so lets change to a less morbid topic!" I concluded.

The guys carried on chit chatting but I retreated into my own head. I was thinking about little things like college and how my tutors and course mates must know I'm missing by now. I don't think I have ever been so popular in all my life. Then there was work, my Dad would have had to ring all these places to let them know I wasn't going to be there. Then there were all the elderly and disabled people at work that I cared for, sitting in there living rooms, watching TV and seeing _that nice young carer_ on the news and being worried for me, it broke my heart. I thought of Peggy who is always one for a bit of gossip, calling her daughter to tell her that her carer has been kidnapped! The shock horror of it all! I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I would miss them all. Then there was Alice. I wondered what she would be doing now, would she be at home or with Charlie, alone or surrounded by friends supporting her? Her personality could go both ways, she could become fierce and be the spearhead of my search party or she could withdraw inside herself and become a shell, I really hoped it was the first.

Again I wished for any opportunity to get a message to them. From what the guys have hinted about the _'Agency',_ they will most likely have telephones tapped so that is out of the equation, would they have gone so far as to have Charlie's mail intercepted? What about Alice's? Could I get a letter to them? How would I even get pen and paper, let alone an envelope and stamp? Stamp I could go without and they would just have to pay for the letter at their end. But it's not like I could ask the guys for these things, that would be dead against their rules and I know they wouldn't allow it. I would just have to keep my eyes open for any opportunity. What confused me was the guilt I felt at the idea of betraying these men.

It was dark when we pulled up to what looked like an abandoned farm house. We had travelled mainly by small country roads, I assumed it was because there would be less road cameras and stuff, as well as highway agencies. The place looked to be in about the same condition as the last place but there was more land and it was more open. I didn't really like it, I felt vulnerable being out in the open even though we were a fair way away from the main road and any neighbours. The acre the house was situated on was surrounded by heavy woodland.

I couldn't wait to exit the car as soon as it stopped but had been told I had to wait until they had _cleared_ the house and land in case it wasn't empty and we had to make a hasty retreat. When Jasper poked his head out the front door and nodded 'the okay' I was out like a shot and stretching. _Ah that felt good_. It made me a bit nervous waiting for Jasper and Cullen to clear the house just in case they did encounter anyone or had any problems, they had left me with Emmett, probably because he is the biggest and strongest although from what they have said, Jasper has more fighting skill compared to Emmett's brute strength.

I guess they'd passed my test, so long as there isn't anyone else in there or coming. Could I relax now without fear of them? I felt like I still had some control over my life if I didn't trust them. I didn't know if I could let go of that and put myself completely at their mercy. By this point I honestly didn't think they were going to hurt me, especially not Emmett. I had only been with them for four days all together yet it felt like longer. Did I believe they were telling me everything they knew? No. Did I think they were keeping me in the dark about more than just our destinations? Yes. There was just something about them and the way they would look at each other or react to questions that made me think something else was going on. Or they just felt guilty for the situation I found myself in, being alienated from friends and family and all that.

I had decided that if they passed this test then I would try and keep my spirits up. I didn't want to be depressed and bring the guys down all the time even though I knew I would have my moments. I need to try and make an effort. I was actually a little bit excited about exploring our new house! My mood was also helped by Emmett's joviality. He was more excited than I was. I think this is like a holiday for him. Maybe I should start seeing it that way, it may make it easier.

We decided to have a look around before bringing in all our stuff and their equipment. The front door opened into an open hallway with stairs going up on the left. Immediately to the left was a door to a decent sized living room, it had a few dust sheets thrown over what little furniture remained, immediately to the right was a door that led to the dining room, soon to be office I was sure. Straight ahead was the kitchen which looked very dated. There was also a pantry that had a door which led outside. It obviously hadn't been lived in for a long time. It was a very similar layout to the last house we had been in. The guys had said that we wouldn't always be in a house, sometimes flats and apartments and sometimes even camping but I don't think that was likely to be a regular thing.

Upstairs had three bedrooms and a bathroom, two double bedrooms and a box room. The guys graciously offered me one of the doubles which was nice of them. Ironically, Emmett was getting the box room even though he's the biggest. It's so Edward and Jasper can share the other double because Emmett snores apparently, this made me chuckle, he harumphed when they told me but it was all good naturedly.

When all our belongings had been brought inside I decided to go on a cleaning spree, I wanted to make myself useful and give myself something to do whilst the guys got set up and got to work doing whatever it is they do. They had said we would be here a week and I don't know about them but I didn't want to be living in filth any longer than necessary. I managed to find a broom under the stairs, bonus, no hoover though, beggars can't be choosers. There was a dustpan and brush under the kitchen sink as well as a bottle of bleach and some old rags. _This would do nicely_. I got to work on the kitchen first. It was slow work but definitely worth it when I was finished. It almost looked like a different kitchen now that the thick layer of grime had been removed.

It was dinner time and I was hungry so I made us all cheese sandwiches from the left-over's we brought with us. I think Jasper was planning on going food shopping tomorrow so this would have to do for now. I told them that I don't mind doing the cooking for which they were all grateful. I shall have to give Jasper a list of ingredients. I will not be living off of takeaways and sandwiches if I could do anything about it.

I took the food through to the dining room where all three of them were engrossed in what they were doing, there was paper all over the large oak table including maps of various sizes with their three laptops in and amongst the chaos. Emmett unsurprising was the first to look up, he no doubt smelt the food a mile off. A huge smile encompassed his face when he set eyes on me, I had made him an extra sandwich as I knew he eats the most.

"Thanks B!" he called as he took his plate from me and gave me a peck on the cheek, making me blush.

I muttered, "no problem." His actions and words drew the attention of the other guys and they all said their thanks as I passed them their plate.

"So Jasper…" I began. When he looked at me I continued. "You're going food shopping tomorrow, right?" He nodded whilst chewing. "Do you mind if I give you a list of ingredients for meals?"

"No, not at all," he said after swallowing. I smiled my thanks and started thinking of all the meals I wanted to cook for them. Wondering what they would like and enjoy. Even though they are looking after me, I feel like I want to look after them as well, my mothering instinct was coming out. I'm sure without me they would live in filth and eat terribly so I will be helping them whilst they help me. It makes me feel better anyhow, as if I have a purpose.

"Can I borrow a pen and paper?" I asked them out of the blue, interrupting their chatter, woops. It didn't escape my notice that I had just procured the tools I need to write a message to my Dad. My stomach jolted in excitement but I managed to maintain a composed outwards appearance. Cullen however, had only passed me a little scrap piece of paper which wouldn't be enough to also write a letter on and it would be too obvious to the guys if I only handed back half of it. I hoped that I may be able to subtly keep the pen for another time though.

It was comfortable, sitting with them whilst they worked and I thought. I tried to listen to what they were saying but it all pretty much centred around accommodation and various places. Nothing too interesting. I handed the list over eventually but continued fiddling with the pen whilst waiting for a suitable moment to leave.

When I started to feel awkward still being there whilst they were working, I made my leave. Oh and I had the pen in my pocket! I still had mixed feelings about deceiving the guys. I just knew that I had to get a message to Charlie, to at least tell him I was okay.

I deposited the pen in amongst my clothes in my recently purchased suitcase before starting the next slog on the grime battle that was this house. Next stop…the bathroom, bring it on!

Cleaning the old tub was my first port of call. I enjoyed to rush I was getting from the physical labour, it was making me feel invigorated and free, I think I even began singing quietly to myself at one point.

I was scrubbing the toilet when I heard a chuckle from behind me, I jumped out of my skin as I whirled to see a figure leaning against the door way. My hand clutched at my chest.

"Oh my God," I gasped. "You scared the life out of me!"

"My bad," he chuckled.

"Is everything alright?" I asked when he didn't say anything else and just continued looking down on me.

He dropped his head and nodded. "You don't have to do this, you know," he finished, looking at me through his lashes and I swear my stomach jolted at the sight.

"I know but I wanted to make myself useful, it gives me something to do."

"Okay, well it's appreciated."

I think I blushed.

"If you need anything let us know, we are heading to bed in a minute," he continued.

I nodded. "Oh, do you know if the gas is working and electricity for cooking?"

"Err electricity is on but I'm not sure about the gas, I'll get Emmett on it first thing."

"Okay thanks," I smiled.

"No worries, well have a good night," he said, turning to leave.

"Thanks… Cullen."

I caught a glimpse at the sad smile on his face before he was gone. Why does he always look sad when I thank him? He really must feel guilty even though I know it's not his fault I'm in this situation. He's just doing his job.

I don't quite get what it is they do that takes up so much time each day. They did say that things will calm down a bit after a while. I think their aim is to find places where we can stay for longer periods of time. I have to remember that they are also trying to stop this Agency whilst keeping me out of harms way. By the amount of hours they have been putting in, they have their work cut out for them!

* * *

**A/N:- ****Thank you muchly for reading and for the reviews I have received. As always I would love to hear from you! A lot has shifted in this chapter. Bella is trusting the guys more. Can you blame her when she's with Emmett!? These chapters keep getting longer and longer! Sorry, but I can't help it!**

**'Till next time! **

**Jess xx**


	6. Answers

**Apologies for the late update. No excuse, I shall just try to be better in the future. Thank you for reading. Brief catch-up: Bella is travelling with the "MI6" agents. She still doesn't know whether or not to trust them. This chapter will give her some of the answers she craves. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. Characters = Not mine. Story line = All mine!**

* * *

I have fallen into an easy routine since we first moved, we've moved twice since, both places have been similar to the first, all in the countryside and hidden away. I get up and prepare a hearty breakfast for my boys, as I'm starting to see them. Then whilst they do whatever it is they do, I clean another part of the house. They told me on many occasion that there wasn't any point as we would be leaving soon but it gave me something to do. I just wish it would give my mind more stimulation rather than allowing me to think. At lunchtime I would normally prepare sandwiches then read a little in the afternoon. The evening meal was always an experience. Cooking for three grown men was a challenge. One I quite enjoy to be honest. Emmett eats like a horse and the others aren't much better. There is always such enthusiasm over what I produce, which is nice. It makes me feel appreciated as I often feel like the odd one out. Then the evening normally find us chilling out in the lounge watching a movie and having a laugh. I can almost forget the outside world. I'm surprised at how comfortable I am with these guys so quickly and how easy it is to be around them, when they're not working that is. I suppose when you spend so much time with people, you do form a bond quickly. I could be stuck with worse people so I can't complain!

It was Friday evening, three weeks since my life was turned upside down and I was feeling low, I keep reliving the moment I was taken - being intoxicated by this bronze haired man who had seemed interested in me. The foggy memory still makes me blush in embarrassment whenever I think about it. How he had laid on the charms, especially knowing Cullen like I do now. It makes me chuckle a little. He seemed so confident then and he is but sometimes when he talks to me now, he seems almost shy. Maybe he's embarrassed as well. He always changes the subject when that night is brought up in conversation.

I keep thinking about Alice and what she must have gone through when she was unable to find me. Had anyone seen me leave with that handsome stranger? How long was it 'till she had realised I was missing? How far away were we before she raised the alarm? Who did she call first, the police or Charlie? Then there was my imaginings of Charlie's reaction to finding out I had disappeared, his frantic panic and anger at whoever had taken his only Daughter. What he and all my friends must still be going through, not knowing if I'm alive or dead. I think it has been three weeks if I am correct, maybe more. Will they assume I'm dead already, isn't that what normally happens? It's so infuriating not being able to contact them. I know I'm fine and in good hands, I just want them to know that too. It breaks my heart to know the distress they must be going through. I still had that pen stashed in my room but hadn't been able to procure a bit of paper yet. I still planned on contacting them if I could, just to tell them I'm ok, that's all I wanted!

In the evenings I can forget everything and just get lost in a movie or be laughing with the boys but right now when I have nothing to distract me, I just want to go home.

There must be more going on than meets the eye as well. These so called _bad guys_ must be really something for MI6 to get involved! They must have a history. I know the guys know as well and I feel a bit more betrayed by them every day that goes past without them telling me anything. They want us to be a team and for me to work with them, well they're not working with me! It seems a bit extreme in my opinion for MI6 for fucks sake to be protecting me. MI6! Really?! Yes there is definitely more to the story, I just want to know where I come into it all. I'm a nobody! Like I've said, I am bog standard, average Bella, who comes from a working class family. So how on earth did I get wrapped up in MI6 business? I hope the boys find out, if they don't already know! It'd better be something bloody good after all they've put me and my family through!

"What's for dinner?" Cullen asked, making me jump.

"Err, spag bol," I muttered. I realised I had been absorbed in thought and had been stirring the bolognese for goodness knows how long, not seeing it. He noticed of course.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yea, just thinking, you know?" I smiled but it felt forced and I know it didn't reach my eyes.

He came closer and put a hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes, "I'm sorry Isabella."

"Please stop apologising!" It was getting annoying now.

"I know, but just know that I am."

"I know, but you also know that it's not your fault so just stop, okay?"

He just looked down and nodded before turning to the cupboard to retrieve some plates.

"Thanks," I sighed when he placed them on the side next to me. "It's almost ready, can you get the others?"

He nodded and left. My rotten mood had brought down Cullen's as well. I need to try harder, I needed to be stronger. There is no point brooding about 'what ifs' and things that I have no control over.

I tried to remain as upbeat as possible for the rest of the night. Emmett and Jasper responded well and we shared a few jokes, mainly at Em's expense, bless him. We ended up watching Just Like Heaven, one of the few girly films Em had picked up. I liked it and I think they did as well. Cullen was more quiet than normal, I knew it was my fault but right now I didn't really care. He disappeared to bed as soon as the film finished. I must have watched him leave a little too intently because Em piped up.

"Don't worry B, he'll get over it. He just feels guilty for what you're going through plus he has the stress of keeping you safe and planning out our strategy. It's not your fault so don't stress, okay?"

He had kind of misread the reason behind my mood but I didn't correct him because I was not in the mood for opening up, why should I tell them everything when they are obviously keeping stuff from me.

"Thanks Em. It's no-ones fault other than the bastards after me. I don't blame him or any of you."

"We know, B." Em had that same sad look now. I wish they would quit it. It's not helping my attempt to remain positive!

* * *

We'd just left the cottage and were driving through a small town, God knows where. I was leaning my head against the window bored and just taking in the scenery when something caused me to start.

We had stopped at a traffic light when a flyer in a newsagent's window next to us caught my eye. I sat bolt upright unprepared for seeing my image on a missing person poster. I turned to the guys with my mouth gaping probably looking like a suffocating fish and mutely pointing.

My heart broke for Charlie again, as far as he was aware his only daughter had been kidnapped and could be dead in a ditch somewhere or worse.

I glared at Cullen accusingly, who was sat next to me. He seemed to recoil slightly under the power of my glare which gave me a moment of satisfaction. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat before speaking.

"You knew to expect this Isabella, what has you so angry?" his voice sounded slightly scared.

I deflated "Sorry, it just took me by surprise I suppose and I was hit by thoughts of Charlie worrying and I blamed you even though I know it's not your fault."

Edward looked out the window nodding, he always looks away whenever I say that. I think he feels guilty about my predicament and I think it's eating at him. Does he really care that much or is there more to it? Should I be reading more into their reactions or give them the benefit of the doubt?

I stewed on it until we got to where we were going. We were on the outskirts of Coventry. I had been paying attention to signs so I knew where we were. I was already wearing my wig and glasses when we pulled up in front of a multistory block of flats.

Jasper went up first and scouted the flat out before messaging Cullen to say all was good. It was nice getting out of the car and getting some fresh air but I was quickly ushered inside by Cullen whilst Emmett parked. The boys would get all that Emmett couldn't carry later.

I realised that we'd been or rather I, had been spoilt until now. The flat opened into what I assume would be a lounge but it was bare and there was a mildew smell in the air. I walked in and saw to my right a tiny kitchen and to the left a little corridor that had three doors off of it. I assumed they would open into bedrooms and a bathroom.

The boys immediately began setting up on the tiny wonky old table in the corner and I went to investigate further. The first door was a bathroom, if you could even call it that. It only held a shower with no curtain or glass wall to protect the rest of the room. There was also a very outdated green toilet and sink that needed a good clean. The first bedroom I came to was the smallest so I claimed it as mine. I assumed it was a bedroom however, as it had no furniture at all. There was a small window on the far side without curtains or anything. The other bedroom wasn't any better apart from size.

When Em came up he brought my new sleeping bag with him and I set it up in my room with the rest of my belongings that I am slowly gathering. Should I thank MI6 for my new wardrobe and essentials? They seem like a bodiless entity to me and as hard as I tried, I couldn't picture these guys, my guys, as MI6 agents. They were just too normal!

When I was done, I headed out to see what the guys were doing. They were sat around the small fold out table facing me but looking at a laptop. As soon as I appeared the guys slammed the laptop closed and stopped what they were saying mid sentence. Not cool! It got my back up instantly. I knew for certain they were hiding things from me and I wanted answers.

"What are you guys doing?" I tried to keep my tone neutral, I just about managed it I think, but I caught the shifty eyes they sent at each other.

Cullen was the one to speak of course. "Not a lot, just strategy stuff, nothing that would interest you."

"You're lying."

He looked like a dear caught in headlights for a second, he wasn't expecting me to call him out.

"Bella…" he began in a condescending tone that only angered me more. He will _not_ speak down to me like I am a child.

"Don't! I know you are hiding things from me, you said we had to work together, I'm working with you but you are not working with me. I deserve to know what is going on! This is my life after all."

The boys didn't say anything for a moment, Jasper was the only who could look at me. His gaze as penetrative as always as he seemed to be sussing me out. He also appeared to be in admiration of me. It was quite unnerving so I tried to ignore him and focus on Cullen who I _was_ going to get answers from. When he didn't say anything I thought of what my first question should be.

"You know who is after me, don't you!?" A stab in the dark but I wanted to gauge their reactions.

"Yes," whispered Cullen.

My eyes widened, I wasn't quite expecting that. Either for him to answer or for an affirmative to the question.

"Well?" My anger had simmered slightly but I tried to keep me voice firm and demanding. I need answers.

The guys around him shifted awkwardly as if they didn't like where this conversation was going.

Cullen took a deep breath and sighed. "Have you head of the Red Eyes or Volturi Inc?" His head was bowed slightly but his eyes were on me.

My brain whirled, as I tried to recognise these names or remember anything about them. They sounded vaguely familiar but I didn't know anything about them.

I shook my head. "Who are they?"

"They are similar to the Mafia They work underground in dealing and loan sharking, they are known as the Red Eyes and they are very dangerous. They have an above ground company called Volturi Inc which they use to disguise their dirty dealings."

"What do they want with me?" My voice had quieted greatly as my stomach twisted in fear.

"That's what we are trying to figure out."

"Don't lie to me!" I spoke menacingly, even though I believed him this time. I wanted them to understand that they were not to lie to me and I was to be informed at all times.

"I mean it Bella, we don't know but we are trying to figure it out."

I thought for a moment. "Could it be anything to do with my Dad? He is a police officer."

"It's a possibility and one of the avenue's we are investigating."

"So is this why MI6 are involved? Because they are like the Mafia?"

"Yes."

"You should have told me."

"We didn't want to scare you and wanted to protect you."

"Scare me?! Don't you think you've done that enough already!? What would scare me less would be if you involved me in this and didn't hide anything from me. I want to trust you but you have to help me!"

"We are sorry Bella, for everything."

Emmett nodded in agreement.

I sighed and moved closer to sit on the floor in front of them.

"So what are you working on then?"

Jasper took over. "Information is key. So far we have been getting as much information about them as we can, regarding both their illegal and legal activities and all the players involved. We are also trying to find the connection between them and you. Next week we will begin recon missions to do surveillance and to talk with intelligence. Our ultimate aim is to bring them down and keep you safe in the process."

"What can I do to help?"

Cullen sighed. "Be co-operative and do as we ask. We can't let you out, someone is bound to recognise you and we don't need the hassle of having to deal with the police as well as everything else. Remember that everything we do is to protect you, you will be helping by not doing anything stupid."

"I can do research though. I can use your laptop to get information on them. I can help you that way."

"It's not that we don't trust you but the temptation might be too much to not contact friends and family. Anything you do might be traced back to us." Cullen sounded like it pained him to have to tell me this.

I ducked my head as tears began to fill my eyes. It was hopeless then. There was nothing I could do but sit here and wait. I didn't say another word as I turned and retreated to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I don't think it's my best chapter which is one of the reason I delayed it so much but we now have some answers. **

**I think it's pretty hard for Bella in her situation to not believe them and bonds are bound to form with the amount of time they spend together. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. I would love to hear what you have to say. 'Till next time.**

**liljess**


	7. Fun Time

**A/N: Hey all, it's been a while, I apologise. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. It's more light hearted. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM's characters and my plot.**

* * *

"HEY! I like that song!" exclaimed Emmett as Jasper changed the radio station.

"You cannot call that music!" Jasper responded sounding disgusted.

A battle of stubbornness then ensued, with them each pushing buttons in turn, flipping between stations. This lasted a couple of minutes with both of them becoming more frustrated before Jasper slapped Emmett's hand away demanding that he had control over the station as he was driving. Emmett disputed this, saying that the passenger should be the DJ whilst the other drove. In the end they both turned to Cullen to settle it.

"Jazz, you know that the passenger is always DJ," Cullen finally interjected, albeit reluctantly.

"HA! Told ya!" yelled Emmett victoriously.

"Yea well make him put on something decent, not his ridiculous, monotonous drum and base which is giving me a head ache!" Jasper demanded.

I was just sat in the back giggling to myself over their shenanigans. They left me out of this one, sometimes they drag me into their disagreements and try to force me to take sides which I refuse most of the time unless one of them is blatantly wrong or just being an idiot.

"Yea Em, please can we listen to something else?" I used my sweet voice that I knew he couldn't resist. He looked torn for a moment before sighing heavily and conceding. I just grinned and caught the wink Jasper sent my way in the rear view mirror.

Jasper piped up saying we needed fuel about an hour later. Long drive.

"Oh, good!" I exhaled.

Cullen gave me a questioning look.

"What? I need to pee!" I explained.

"Me too," Emmett contributed.

"Looks like I'm going in the boot," sighed Cullen.

I gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm on Bella duty!" shouted Emmett.

"Well done, idiot. Who else was going to do it!" said Jasper, sounding annoyed.

"Dude! Just clarifying! Jeez! I'll drive next, I think you need a break!"

Jasper didn't respond, silently accepting what Emmett had said. I didn't blame Jasper for being a bit crabby, he had been driving for a long time. It must be more stressful for whoever's driving because of always being aware of cars around us and looking out for the police in case we are spotted or followed.

We always mixed things up a bit whenever we had to make a stop, normally someone would go in the boot, sometimes more than one if it was big enough as we changed cars a lot, so it varied. The aim was to make it look like a different group of people at every stop. I was always wearing a wig whenever I left the car or walked into anywhere we were staying, I had a variety, from a long blonde one to a short black one. My favourite was the red one. It made me feel feisty. We were always wearing sunglasses, especially me, and the guys always wore hats of varying designs; sometimes I did as well. We would always change who was with the 'female', the guys would alternate who was on 'Bella duty', as they called it. The idea being that there was always a different number of people at stops and a different guy with a different looking female and sometimes no female if I didn't need to pee and was in the boot.

I didn't need to be told what to do, I knew the routine by now as we had done this a few times. Cullen popped one of the rear seats down and clambered through. It was beyond cramped at the moment with our collection of gear and I felt sorry for him. Although it was amusing seeing him curl his long frame into the tight space. He passed me through a wig, the short black one this time. I pushed the seat back up, offering Cullen a small smile and quickly put the wig on. I was getting faster and better at it. I put on my sunglasses even though it was cloudy and pulled the hood of my coat up. The guys were ready by the time I was done. The tension increased as the slip road for the services approached. We knew that the whole country was on the look out, sometimes we would drive straight past a services without stopping if we saw a police car there.

"Does anyone want anything from the shop?" asked Jasper.

"Can I please get a bottle of water?" I asked.

He nodded. "Anything else?"

"No thanks."

Emmett asked for skittles. He really was a big kid.

As we pulled in to the petrol station, the car was silent and it felt as though you could cut the tension with a knife. I knew the importance of not being spotted, it could mean death if we were. _I am quite happy alive, thank you very much!_ As soon as the car stopped, three of us exited. I walked straight towards the shop with my head down and Emmett by my side whilst Jasper quickly refuelled. Once inside the shop we headed straight to the back corner where the toilets were, both us of not making eye contact with anyone else in the place. I quickly went about my business whilst Em kept watch outside, then I joined Jasper in the shop as he paid whilst Emmett relieved himself.

Jasper and I exited just after Emmett, who headed straight for the driver's side. As soon as the last door closed we were off, at normal speed of course so as to not attract attention but we didn't hang about. There is CCTV everywhere at petrol stations and services.

I felt I could breath again as we returned to the motorway. It always made me nervous and twitchy when we had to stop. It was always smooth and efficient like that when ever it did happen but it was always a tense few minutes. When Jasper gave me the 'okay', I popped the seat down so Cullen could crawl back through.

"All okay? Any issues?" he asked as he righted himself and put the seat back up before buckling himself in. I had already given him the wig which he'd put in the bag in the boot.

The boys' answers were all negative whilst I sorted my hair out, not that it really mattered as I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"Bella?" Cullen asked.

"No, it was fine."

"Feel better?" he smirked.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled back.

Jasper passed back a bag of goodies he had purchased, even though we only asked for a couple of things. It helped eradicate the car of the harsh atmosphere completely, as I rummaged through. I was getting better at not minding when the boys bought me things. It still made me a little uncomfortable but I knew there was no other way.

We were camping tonight!

We drove for another hour before we headed into a village, from there we took a narrow farm road for a mile or two before another little track towards a small river. The scene was beautiful and secluded, well shielded by trees but with a stunning river running through the middle of the space. We were well away from civilisation, unlikely to be found and hopefully not stumbled upon.

The boys made quick work of the tents whilst I set up the little gas cooker and began preparing dinner. It was just getting dark when we all finished, perfect timing. Soup was on the menu. Quick and easy. We sat in a semi circle looking out over the river as we ate. All we needed now was a fire and a guitar. Although that wouldn't happen because we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves.

"How did you guys find out about this place? It's beautiful!" I asked, in awe of the view, with the dimming sun reflecting off the river.

"I used to come out here when I was little," Jasper answered.

"Camping?"

"Yea and fishing. You like?"

"I love. Who did you used to come with?" I was prying and I knew it but Jasper was always so closed off.

"My father." He looked down with a frown as if he didn't like talking about it. I didn't ask any more. He looked lost in memories, I just hoped they weren't bad.

Once we were all finished, I washed the dishes in the river and packed them away. We had to be ready to move at any time.

"We should play some games!" Emmett suggested.

"Like what?" I asked. I was more than up for playing games to kill some time before bed. "Hide and seek?"

"Err no." Cullen shot down.

"I was kidding dufus. What were you thinking Em?"

"'I have never' or something like that?"

"But we don't have any alcohol, that's a drinking game. Do you know of any games that don't involve drinking?" I giggled.

"Hey! You don't have to drink to play it. Ok maybe you do. Erm… Chinese whispers?"

"That's boring and a child's game." Jasper chimed in.

"Well what do you suggest Jasper?" Emmett bit back.

"I have cards?" he shrugged.

"That'd be fine for the next ten minutes but then it's going to be pitch black," Cullen added.

"Truth or dare!" blurted Emmett, standing up suddenly in his excitement. He was such a man child.

"Could get dangerous," Jasper warned.

Emmett sat back down. "You scared Jazz?"

"Fine, but we're not having stupid dares, no nudity or jumping in the river."

"Spoil sport." Emmett muttered to himself. "I'll go first… Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ohh yea. You have to suck your toe. If you can't then you have to suck Jazz' toe!"

"That's gross Em."

"You forfeiting?"

"Fine!" I sighed as I took my shoe and sock off. Thankfully I had always been quite flexible. They all laughed as I put my toe in my mouth.

My turn. "Cullen, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy!" shouted Emmett.

"Keep it down dude," chastised Jasper.

"Have you ever stalked anyone?"

They all looked at me, oh yea, stupid question.

"Apart from you? No."

"What was it like stalking me? What did you see and how long did you stalk me for?"

"Err… We stalked you for about four weeks before we made our move. We just followed you and learnt your routine. Learnt who your friends were. Stuff like that. We didn't see anything dodge, don't worry."

"I can't believe I didn't notice I was being followed, that's why it was such a shock, I had no idea. You could have just spoken to me, you know. And not just in the bar before you drugged me." I gave him an evil look but they knew I was messing with them. He still looked guilty though.

"Would you have believed us if we came up to you randomly, 'Hey, we're MI6 and we believe there is a secret organisation after you, you have to come with us for you own safety.'"

"Touché."

"Moving on. Edward." Emmett said, trying to change the subject.

"Jasper, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to be blindfolded and you have to sniff our feet and guess who's is who's."

"What is it with feet today?" Jasper huffed in exasperation.

"Emmett started it," Cullen shrugged in defence.

I couldn't help but laugh when we all stuck our feet under Jasper's nose. He guessed mine right but got Emmett and Cullen's wrong. Jasper was not impressed.

"Right. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring it on."

"You have to wear an item of Bella's clothes of her choosing for the rest of the night."

"Done. What ya got for me Bells?!" He had jumped up and was vibrating in excitement. I think he has ADHD or something. I really don't think I have anything that will fit him because he's just huge. Maybe a hoodie. It'd be tight but funny. I went and rummaged through my clothes and came back with my biggest hoodie. He had bought it for me a while back. It was amusing watching him grunting and struggling to get into it. It was about 10 sizes too small and made him look like an overgrown buffoon. I didn't realise just how muscular he was until you could see the outline of every single one through my overstretched jumper.

"You like what you see?" he said, winking at me.

"I'm just fearing for the hoodie. It's definitely going to be more spacious from now on."

"You love it."

"Mmmhmm."

"Bella, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Emmett thought for a moment. "Out of all of us who do you find most attractive."

This had my face bright red and burning in an instant. I was just glad it was dark and we could barely make anything out anyway. I could, however, feel all eyes on me.

"That's soo hard because you are all good looking guy's. Em, you are big and cute and funny, Jasper is tall, mysterious and brooding and Cullen is the guardian who is also tall and attractive."

"That's a cop out. You have to pick one."

Should I be honest and say Cullen or make a joke of it and pick Emmett? Gah! What would be Cullen's reaction if I said him?!

"Fine, Cullen. He's more my type and I did see him first." I smiled. Emmett grumbled in defeat, making me laugh.

"Cullen, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Are you really all MI6 agents? Because you don't act like how I would expect MI6 people to act. I haven't seen you in a suit once."

Silence. Apart from the crickets.

"You've seen the badges, haven't you?"

"Well yea. Ok, so how did you all get into it?"

Jasper jumped up this time, startling me slightly. "I think we've all had enough for the night, we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow so we all need our sleep."

I knew he was avoiding the topic and I wasn't happy but I couldn't do much when they all starting putting things away and getting ready for bed. We had two, two man tents and I was in with Cullen.

When we were settled and I could hear snoring coming from the other tent I rolled to face Cullen who I knew wasn't asleep yet.

"Why won't you tell me how you got into this?" I whispered.

He sighed and turned to face me as well. I could barely make out his features but I could tell he looked sad and a bit frustrated.

"It's not that we don't want to tell you it's just that we're not supposed to." He sighed again. "We were scouted. They came to us."

"Did you want to join?"

"None of us did."

"What? Then why do it? Surely you could have said no."

"It's not that simple."

"Then please explain."

"Bella, I can't. Please just go to sleep."

"Do you wish you didn't have to look after me?" My voice had dropped in volume and I wasn't sure if he had heard or not.

His voice was softer when he started speaking again. "I wish we all weren't in this situation and I wish you didn't need protecting in the first place but that is for you, not me. I am truly sorry for what is going on. When we get to our next destination we are going to be working extra hard on bringing down the Red-Eyes. Okay?"

"Thank you Cullen. I wish we didn't have to be on the run. I wish this agency or whoever wasn't after me, but I also like to think that we all would have met anyway."

"Me too."

"Did you know the guys before you started this mission?"

"No, we spent six weeks together before we took you. Two were strategic and planning followed by four weeks of getting to know you and your schedule."

"It still kinda creeps me out that you were stalking me for weeks."

"I really am sorry... I don't know if you remember... but about a week before we actually took you, you were working late and stopped at a petrol station to refuel." He paused giving me time to think, I had a vague recollection. It seemed like years ago not weeks. "Well I almost jumped you then, Emmett had knocked out the CCTV but another car pulled in last minute so we bailed."

"No way. You were really there the whole time?"

"Yep."

"I suppose I should take comfort in that you appear to be good at your jobs, either that or I am the most unobservant person known to man."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It just shows you are not paranoid and are trusting."

"Fat lot of good that did me," I smirked.

"True." He rolled to his back and I did the same. "Good night Isabella. I promise to keep you safe."

"Night Cullen."

He just sniggered before we both slowly drifted off.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I really appreciate your continued support and feedback. Let me know what you think!**

**Jess x**


	8. News

**A/N: Okay so don't pass out but yes I have another chapter ready already. Just goes to show that I have a lot written, I just need to take the time to edit them. This one took a turn that I wasn't expecting but that's just what happens when you write sometimes. This one is more dramatic than the last. I hope you like it. I do! **

**Disclaimer: Plot = Mine. Characters = SM**

* * *

- He had no witnesses, and there were none for his victim. There was no one to claim his body, so Adam Flores was buried in the prison cemetery, alongside dozens of other unclaimed death row inmates. -

I wiped at my tear strewn face as I put the book down. I always got too into books and movies, it could be embarrassing when surrounded by people but in the privacy of my room, I let my tears fall freely. I never would have thought that a John Grisham book could have me blubbering.

_A cup of tea! That's what I need. And a cuddle but I'll settle for a cup of tea._

I properly dried my face and hoped I didn't look like I'd been crying before heading downstairs. As I reached the bottom step I could hear what sounded like a news programme coming from the living room. The door was slightly ajar and I couldn't contain my curiosity, any news from the outside would be a breath of fresh air in this often suffocating situation. I gently pushed the door open slightly which revealed the back of the sofa where Cullen and Jasper were sitting, both watching the laptop screen which was resting on the coffee table in front of them. They were engrossed in the news programme and didn't notice my presence.

The news reader finished talking about an upcoming election and my picture flashed up on the screen. My hand whipped to my mouth to contain my gasp. "_Police are still searching for Isabella Swan, aged 21 from Cambridgeshire. Last seen at a bar with friends." _A hand drawn sketch of a man that looked an awful lot like Cullen then appeared on the screen. "_This is a sketch of the last person Isabella was seen with, Police are searching for this man, whose identity is unknown. Police ask that if anyone recognises him or has any information as to Isabella's whereabouts, then to call the number below. Now we go live to Cambridge where Chief Swan, Isabella's father, makes his appeal."_ The picture changed to a scene I didn't recognise somewhere in Cambridge with an empty podium in the centre.

I was so stunned at what I was seeing that I couldn't move or make a sound. My picture was still in the bottom corner of the screen next to the sketch of Cullen. What nearly dropped me to my knees was seeing my Dad walk onto the podium, I missed him so much. I almost choked when he faced the camera and I saw how tired, grey and ill he looked.

He took a moment to compose himself and my heart broke for him. He leant heavily on the podium with his head down, he took a deep breath, raised his head and began.

"_Isabella has been missing for six weeks now. My little girl has been missing for six weeks!"_ He paused and looked down, needing to compose himself again. Tears were flooding my face as I watched in agony at his pain. He steeled himself and continued. _"I want to thank all of those who are helping in our attempt to bring Isabella home, but it's not good enough, we still don't know where she is, so please, I beg, for everyone out there to be on the look out, does anyone recognise the man she was last seen with? Did anyone see them leave? Please, help me find my girl. She is missed by all her friends and family greatly and is loved by many, we just want her home safely. I know my little girl is still out there somewhere and I need your help to get her back. Isabella, if you can hear me, you stick in there, we are coming for you and Isabella, if you can, come home baby, come home."_

The screen flashed back to the news reader but I wasn't listening to what he was saying anymore.

"I'm okay Daddy, I'm okay, I'm right here!" I cried as I finally lost my legs and collapsed, I hit my head on the hardwood floor but didn't care about the pain, I almost felt like I deserved it, as if by feeling it, I could somehow lessen my fathers'.

"Bella!" shouted Cullen as he darted around the sofa and quickly pulled me into his arms on the floor. He swept the hair stuck to my face away and asked me if I was okay. _Of course I wasn't okay!_ I couldn't respond and just lay there clinging to his shirt, crying my eyes out.

"Take me back!" I suddenly screamed, making him jump.

"Isabella…" Cullen began.

"NO! TAKE ME BACK. NOW!" I screamed, even louder.

"We can't, you know that, we are sorry but it's for the best, it's for everyone's safety, you know this."

"I hate you, I HATE YOU!" I spat as I started thumping against his chest. He just held me tighter and let me get it out of my system.

It wasn't long before I began to tire and the numbness started crawling its way in. He noticed and his grip on me relaxed, he looked into my eyes and brushed my hair out of my face again.

"Isabella?"

I didn't have it in me to respond.

"Bella?"

I just stared back as I welcomed the numbness, it was better than the pain. In the numbness, I didn't have to think or feel. I could just be. I think he shook me but I couldn't be certain. I did feel myself being lifted and then was vaguely aware of Emmett returning and demanding to know what had happened to me as we reached the top of the stairs. After that, nothing.

That was the beginning of my darkest week so far. I avoided the guys and slept a lot. I stayed in my room, I didn't speak and I didn't eat. I only emerged to relieve myself. A part of me hated them for keeping me hidden away. I knew it wasn't their fault but I still blamed them. Them… and the faceless company who were supposed to be after me.

We were in a cabin in the woods somewhere in the middle of nowhere so we could stay here for a while. I was glad because I didn't feel up to another move. The guys came and went, I think they were gaining information on the company but at the time I really didn't care. Let them get on with it and hopefully I can go home soon. I only spoke to Emmett to ask for more female supplies when he asked if I needed anything as he was going shopping. I could tell he was worried about me but I didn't have the energy to fake my emotions right now.

Five days into my solitude, I reluctantly left the comfort of my room to use the loo, and whilst I was out, get a drink. I had heard two car doors slam this morning so I assumed two of the guys had left. I thankfully didn't encounter anyone as I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it before turning and leaning back against the counter.

My eyes caught on a phone sat inconspicuously on the side opposite me. One of the guys must have left it there. I glanced around to confirm I was indeed alone before making a grab for it. I quickly slid it in my pocket and made a dash for my room.

"Bella?" called Jasper. I saw a door down the hall open just as I closed mine.

I quickly took the phone out and dialled Charlie's mobile. Just as I hit call, my door flung open and a very angry Jasper filled the space. He took in the scene before him quickly and leapt towards me. I screamed as I tried to get away from him with the phone held high.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie's gruff voice.

Just as I was about to reply, Jasper grabbed me from behind and slammed his hand over my mouth and me to his chest tightly. "Hang up," he growled scarily in my ear.

I shook my head and tried to call out around his hand, I was semi successful. I could hear Charlie calling out again, I could tell that he knew something was wrong. Jasper held me to him tighter, I couldn't breathe. He shook me slightly and told me to hang up again. When I didn't, he let go of my body and made a grab for my hand. He was too quick and got it easily before slamming his thumb on the end button.

He let go of me and I slumped to the floor with tears streaming down my face. The phone in his hand started ringing. We both looked at it in shock. "Fuck!" he screamed before rejecting the call and turned the phone off. He took the chip out of it and snapped it into pieces.

He just glared down at me before walking out and slamming my door behind him. At that point I truly felt like a victim of a kidnapping. The way Jasper had handled me was terrifying, he was so strong.

I was still curled up in a ball on the floor, silently sobbing when Emmett came in about two hours later. He sighed before he came and sat beside me. He made a grab for me but I flinched away from him.

"Come here Bells hun," he whispered as he took hold of me again. I didn't fight him this time and he lifted me onto his lap. He pulled me into a hug and rocked me. I was a bit wary about his intentions but soon relaxed and took his comfort.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through." This had to be the softest and quietest I have ever heard him speak. I didn't reply. "Now, I know that you know how silly what you did earlier was but I understand. You just want to talk to your Dad and let him know you are okay."

I sniffed and nodded.

"But you have to realise that if the Red-Eye's suspect he knows anything that they won't hesitate to take him in."

I nodded again.

"Jasper is sorry as well. He's sorry for how he handled you and if he scared you."

"I understand," I muttered.

There was a knock on the door and I felt Emmett shift to see who it was.

"Is she okay?" I heard Cullen ask.

"You're okay, aren't you Bells?"

I nodded again. I was aware of Cullen moving closer. Emmett took hold of me around my ribs and I stiffened as he lifted me and placed me on another lap. Strong arms wrapped around me and the scent of Cullen filled my senses. What was it? Pass Bella around day? I soon relaxed though and rested my head in the crook of his neck. Emmett left us shortly after muttering about seeing how Jazz is.

Cullen kissed the top of my head. That was new. "Did Jasper hurt you at all?"

I shook my head.

He let out a sigh of relief. "We are going to have to move again. We don't believe that the call was traced but we can't be too careful."

I felt beyond guilty by this point.

I pulled back slightly to look at him. "I'm sorry… I know it was stupid but I wasn't thinking straight… I just wanted to talk to him."

He pulled me in close again. "I know Isabella… but you have to remember that you are protecting him by not contacting him."

I pulled back again and implored him with my eyes. "There must be a way though... please Edward." He looked stunned at me using his first name. "I just want him to know I am okay. If he knows that then maybe the police will back off and it'll make your job easier. Maybe I can tell him I ran away? I could say I had met someone and we wanted to be together. That would explain people seeing us together. Please Edward… I could send him a letter or something."

His eyes reflected my anguish and I knew he was thinking.

"I'll think about it."

I hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you."

He stood up with me and placed me on my feet. "Get your stuff together, we will be leaving soon."

I nodded as I started running around grabbing things and tossing them into my bag. I stopped and turned to Cullen just as he was leaving. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I said I would think about it. I'll mention it to the guys and see what they think."

I felt like I had a glimmer of hope for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter is written and quite an exciting one :) Thanks for reading.**

**Jess**


End file.
